The Hylian War Returns
by xBlackTaintedHeartx
Summary: This takes place after Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. A new threat is coming and no one knows who or what it is. Full of your old and favourite characters, this one contains heaps of drama, Thrills and Action


_**The Hylian War Returns**_

_**Prologue**_

3 years passed since the Hylian war. The Final battle between the Hero of Time and the Evil king of Hyrule, had ended with the final blow,

which changed the history of Hyrule and a new chapter had been written into the pages of History. Ganondorf had lost his Triforce of Power

and the Triforce was finally restored. Leaving Link and Zelda to go their Separate ways, promising they would meet again, but not in this time.

She and Midna cast a spell leaving Link the ability to transform into the wolf formly named Feron, the crystal that was embedded into his

forehead was also left to him. Midna, who was there for him when he fought the last battle, returned to her home in the Twilight Realm.

**"Link. I entrust you with the Master Sword as a reminder of this Day. You are now its official keeper. Guard it with your life".** Zelda said as she handed him the Master Sword. Link smiled and bowed his head.

**"I will Zelda. You can guarantee it."** He replied as he hoped onto Epona.

**"Never forget me, but most importantly, never forget who you are."** she said as she looked up at him.

He nodded and rode off leaving Zelda to watch him ride off into the distance and into history. Ordan Village could be seen in the distance as it

took Link 2 days to return to the quiet village that he had made his home. His first home growing as a child in the Kokiri Forest.

As he rode he remember Saria, his childhood friend, who had become the Sage of Forest. The Deku Tree, His guardian, and the one who had

told him about his mother, who was killed in the first Hylian War, trying to protect him. And that he was the only one in their village who didnt

have a fairy. Then Navi appeared, summoned by the Graet Deku to be his guardian and friend. He rode throught the gates of Ordan village and

past the Ordan Springs, which was a regular hangout for Link and his friends. Standing at the village gates was Colin, Malon, Talon and Llia, his

friends who were there for him when he left to deliever the Fighters Sword to the castle, but were captured by Twilight beings known as

Darkeners.

**"Link!!!! Its you."** Colin said with a big smile on his face and running up to Epona. Llia turned around and saw Link dismounting from Epona. She gave a loud shriek with Delight and started running up to him.

**"Link, im so happy you're back"** she said stopping in front of him.

**"Yeah im back."** Link relpied, smiling at all his friend.

**"For good?"** Malon said simply.

**"Yeah of cause. Im back to finish off what i left behind."** Link Replied looking down at the midget size boy. Colin had a shield and sword on his

back, as a reminder that Link had taught him to never be afraid of all the bad things in life.

"**I see you've been training Colin."** Link said looking at the defensive objects strapped to Colins back.

**"Oh these? Yeah, ive been training hard since you left, so that i would protect the village."** Colin replied with a smile. Together they walked

into the village to meet up with everyone else in the village, who had missed him terribly. Link told them about his adventures with Epona, how he

met all sorts of different people, his time in the Twilight realm, his new power, The legendary Twilight Princess Zelda, who was also princess of

Hyrule and the evil dark King Ganondorf and how he and Zelda defeated him once and for all. His gift given to him by Zelda and Midna and how

the world was once again at Peace. He talked to him through the night until the sun Rose for another new day.

***********************************

The next day, Link had returned to his duties as a Goat Herder. After Link had left Zelda and looked back on her for one last time, Zelda

returned to Hyrule Castle, to wait for her father return from the great Sea Beyond Hyrule Field Everydays she glanced down at her hand to see

the slight imprint of the Triforce of Wisdom laying on the top of her palm. She smiled and placed her hand over the top and closed her eyes.

_**"Oh father.....why did you bring Ganondorf into the castle all those years ago, why didnt you see what i saw in him?"**_ She asked herself as sheglanced out the window and to the ocean outside beyone the great mountains.

Link also looked down at his palm to see the Triforce of Courage sitting nicely on his palm.

_**"This is something ill never forget**__."_ he said to himself. He had taken off his great green Tunic and had

replaced the green cloth with white, blue and red leisure Herding clothing. A runaway goat ran in the opposite direction from its friends and was

heading for the gate.

**"Epona!"** Link shouted out as he jumped to mount the great steed and chase after the escape goat.

************************************

But across the field and to a village way past the Ordan Village and all the newerly discovered towns and villages sat a village long fogotten in

the pages of History but was a strong reminder of Link back in his childhood days laid Kokiri Village. A village filled with children. But these

children were different from anyone else in children stayed children forever. They wouldnt age and most of them would be over 1000 years old.

Each Kokiri child had a fairy that was there to give them advice, companionship, trust but most of all, Loyality. The Great Deku tree assigned a

different type of fairy to the Kokiri child that was most suited to that particular fair. In amongest the lost world, the Fairies of the Kokiri children

gathered for a meeting. Particular Navi, Links Fairy was the no 1 talked subject. After many years the Fairies had developed from balls of light to

full figured shaped fairies with hands, eyes and looked like very small people. After Link locked Ganondorf away the first time, Navi and Link

went their separate ways, Navi to return to the forest and Link to age naturally, without the master sword. Navi turned from a calm shade of

blue to a annoyed and angry shade of garnet as she argured her point of view with Akari, Saria's Fairy. Navi felt a deep and unconfortable

feeling that something bad was gonna happen to Hyrule, and that it wasnt Ganondorf returning to seek his revenge, and that she had to return

to Link, But Akari, who became leader of the fairies, after Saria became the Forest Sage that it was forbiddn for a fairy to return to its owner.

**"But why Akari? Why cant i go back to my owner? I need to be with Link. Im his friend."** Navi said staring to turn pink with sadness.

**"Because Navi, Fairies belong to children, and Link is 17 years old, he is nearly an adult. Plus you are bound to the forest, until you are assigned a new Kokiri child."** Akari replied in a calm voice, but navi disagreed with Akari's decision.

**"But Akari, there are no more new Kokirian children. The Great Deku tree is dead and he is the only one who made them. I feel that something is gonna happen and it involves not just Link, but me also i just..."** Navi replied but was interrupted.

**"ENOUGH!!!! Navi i have said it. You cannot Leave. If you leave, you will be exiled and will never returnto this forest ever again. I dont want to lose you. You are my sister and i dont want to see you get hurt. Now Navi, please listen to me. Go."**

Akari said with a sob in her voice. Navi sighed and floated off, leaving Akari.

***************************

Night fell onto the forest as all the Kokiri children and fairies were asleep in their huts high in the trees. Navi illuminated Links old house as she

floated out the door.

_**"Sorry Akari, but i have to do this.... even if it means Exhile forever"**_ she said softly.

She floated down and floated towards the entrance where she was suddenly stopped by a small voice.

**"Navi? You're going arent you?"** the voice frm behind said sadly.

Navi turned around to see Herion. Another Fairy that was at the meeting. He was Mido's Fairy and just like his leader of the Kokirian children, he

was wise, smart and bossy. He was a shade of emerald green and was Navi's best friend ever since they were Sprites of Light growing up

together.

**"Herion i have to go. I have this terrible feeling that the land of Hyrule is going to fall into chaos once more. This is my chance to help the world once again and i need to leave the forest."** she replied as she glanced at the exit. She began to float out, but suddenly.

**"I do Love you.. you know that."** Herion suddenly said. Navi stopped suddenly and turned around to face Herion.

**"What?"** Navi said to him.

**"I love you. Please dont go."** He repeated suddenly going red. She sighed and flew over to him.

**"Oh Herion i love you too. I always have, but im doing this not just for you, me, Akira or anyone else in this forest. Im doing this for the world. I will return one day, but not just yet. Dont forget me."** She said and placed her hands on his cheek. She kissed one of his cheeks as a small tear fell from her eyes.

She backed away and looked at him and then turned around and flew off and out the exit, not looking back. Herion held the kissed cheek and

as he sighed. A tear of sadness fell from his eye, turning into a crystalised teardrop as it fell into his hand. He looked down at it and smiled sadly.

**"I know ill see her again....."** he said quietly and flew off towards Mido's hut for the night.

Navi flew all night, trying to sense Link and where he'd be.

_"Oh Link......Where are You?"_


End file.
